


My love

by Callumsglove



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: F/F, Janai is lesbian jesus, Janai x reader, No Homo, The dragon prince - Freeform, big gay, no hetro, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callumsglove/pseuds/Callumsglove
Summary: after a week waiting Janai comes and visits you, but you have news to break to her and she finds a solution.This is on my tumblr which is @callumsglove
Relationships: Janai/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	My love

BEING A PRINCESS WAS ONEROUS, being a princess while having a secret affair with a elf was even more onerous. Yes , you princess y/n of katolis were having an affair with a sunfire elf who went by the name of Janai; the Golden Knight of Lux Aurea. Janai was a wondrous woman whom you met while wondering in a forest that she just so transpired to be amassing things for her sister, things they couldn’t get in the forests of Xadia.

It’s been a little over a week since the last time Janai has visited you, and you were beginning to worry for your lover. Has her sister found out and forbid you two from seeing eachother. Your thoughts and actions were interrupted by warm hands covering your eyes and a soft voice taking over your ears.

“Guess who” 

A voice spoke nibbling at your ear.

“Callum?” 

“No” who the fuck was callum

“Soren?” Who were these people that you were naming off

“No my love” the person behind you lightly tilted your head up to where you were meeted with a woman brown eyes and golden markings on her body.”I’ve returned”

“Janai” you started smiling slightly at the sight of your lover”how’d you get past my guards”

The sunfire elf only smirked making your heart melt.

“You didn’t kill anyone did you?”

“OH HEAVENS NO”She whisper shouted walking towards your bed and sitting down “ I just maimed them that’s all” she said with a smirk.

With war brewing it’s been becoming more of a challenge to see eachother.

As long as you live,nothing will tear the two of you apart.

Not even the moonshadow elves trying to assassinate your family.

“Janai..I have to tell you something” you said trying to fight back tears from falling down you cheek.

“Are you ok,are you hurt?” She asked with worry seeing the state your in.

“N-no I don’t think I have much time left-“

“What are you saying?” She asked with confusion cutting you off

“Moon-shadow elves...”

Silence took over the room 

“They want to kill my father,younger brother and I. They are only five nights away”

A couple of moments passed before Janai had walked toward you cupping your cheeks in her warm hands,pressing her forehead against yours, and lightly brushing her lips on yours.

“Come with me” she whispered with her lips parting from yours”come with me back to Lux Aurea. There you can become mine and not have to constantly worry about your safety”

“What about Khessa..” you started

“She has a stick up her ass and won’t care once she sees how wonderful you are” 

“Will she care that I’m human?’’

“Yes,but I can convince her”

“I’ll go with you,but let me write a letter to my father” you said agreeing with your girlfriend 

After a few hours of writing a letter to your late father you had put a seal on it igniting that it was important and it is the first thing that he should read the next day。

Looking back at Janai who had lust and want forming in her eyes you took her hand.

“Let’s go, my princess”she exclaimed with a grin

“Of course, general”

Than you two were off, off to your new future in lux aurea leaving behin katolis,callum,ezran,and harrow.


End file.
